


Pumpkin Patch Day (and Night)

by Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation



Series: Days and Nights with the Gaang [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oneshot, POV Zuko (Avatar), and the make out session, pumpkin patch, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation
Summary: The whole crew takes a trip to the pumpkin patch to engage in some autumnal fun and group bonding.~All works in the series, while within the same universe, can be understood and enjoyed as standalone fics!
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai & Ty Lee & Zuko, Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Days and Nights with the Gaang [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787380
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	Pumpkin Patch Day (and Night)

**Author's Note:**

> HA! Y’all thought I forgot about this series, but I didn’t!! I just put off writing it because it was daunting to have to write all 9 characters in one fic! I, I mean, I made the executive decision to hold off on posting more of this series until it was seasonally appropriate. Yes. That sounds better (and isn’t technically a lie…)
> 
> Once again, this particular setting is based on a real place I went to frequently when I was a teenager. Yes, it was glorious.
> 
> So, I don’t think I ever made Mai Zuko’s ex in this universe, but if I did, no I didn’t. We are now saying she wasn’t, and that’s that.

Zuko was happy. Zuko was very happy. The reason for Zuko’s happiness was Sokka. Sokka who was currently underneath Zuko on the couch in Zuko’s apartment. Sokka who Zuko was making out with very enthusiastically. Sokka who had just made a noise Zuko would have to classify as both very distracting and extremely hot all at the same time.

Which made it that much worse when Zuko was disturbed out of the very enjoyable activity of making out with Sokka that had been causing him so much happiness by the sound of the door opening. The door that he had no idea who was opening right now as it was definitely locked. Zuko tore his lips away from Sokka’s as he looked up and made eye contact with his sister as she entered his apartment.

Azula made a brief expression of deep disgust at the sight in front of her before schooling her face back into a haughty look. “You know, you should really lock your door, there’s horrible people out there,” she drawled.

Zuko looked at her in disbelief. “There’s horrible people right in here,” he shot back.

“Zuzu,” Azula gasped and then smirked, “that’s not a very nice thing to say about your boyfriend.”

Sokka just rolled his eyes from where he was still laying below Zuko. “What do you want Azula?” he sighed.

“I-” she huffed and moved further into Zuko’s apartment, pushing the door shut behind her. “I- can’t even believe I’m doing this right now,” she muttered to herself. Then, with a shake of her head she focused her attention back on where Sokka and Zuko lay jumbled together. “I tragically need your advice. Your… help? Even?”

“You need my help and you think unexpectedly breaking into my apartment while I’m spending quality time with my boyfriend is a good idea?” Zuko asked incredulously.

“I didn’t know he would be here! Or that you would be doing-  _ that _ ,” Azula said. “If anything I’m the victim here! My eyes. My poor, innocent eyes. To be accosted with that image.”

“For the record the door was locked, you opened it with a key. A key that was meant for emergencies. Any damage to your eyes is your own fucking fault.”

“This is an emergency,” Azula said dramatically, leaning against the counter.

Zuko frowned, instantly hoisting himself away from Sokka and standing up to move closer to his sister. For his part Sokka sat up and settled against one end of the couch, picking up his phone and beginning to type away on it. Most likely complaining to someone about Azula’s latest interruption. “What is it, what’s wrong?” Zuko asked, gaze scanning over his little sister to check for any outward injury.

Azula sighed, made as though to throw herself down on the couch, and grimaced, seemingly thinking better of that as she remembered what she had walked in on. “Mai is coming into town.” She paused, “And also I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to sit on this couch again. I’m now also also concerned about the likelihood of similar events happening on this couch in the past that I did not know about at the time of sitting on it, and fear that I will have to scrub my skin clean off to ever feel comfortable again.”

“Once again,” Zuko huffed, “that is your own fault for not knocking on the door or texting in advance. Serves you right for just barging on in. Second of all, Mai coming into town is not an emergency at all. She’s your friend. I’m sure she’s looking forward to seeing you.”

“It’s just-” Azula looked nervous. Zuko was taken aback by that, Azula always projected an aura of confidence. But now she seemed smaller somehow. Unsure. “This will be the first time she sees me since… well, y’know.” She slumped onto the couch despite her earlier protests against sitting on it, anxiously twisting her fingers together.

Zuko did know. Mai had moved to Japan for her job a few years ago and hadn’t been back since Azula had started going to therapy. He also knew that Mai and Azula’s relationship had been rocky enough that when Mai moved she had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with Azula anymore. She had kept in touch with Ty Lee though, and it was through her that Zuko assumed Mai had been informed of Azula’s progress. Ty Lee had been a major reason Azula had gone to get help in the first place.

He sighed and sat down next to her, tentatively placing a hand on her right shoulder. “I know this will be a lot to take in. For both of you. But I think it’ll turn out okay. After all, Ty Lee said Mai wanted to see you, right?”

Azula nodded, still staring down at her hands. “Well then,” Zuko continued, “you both want to see each other which is certainly an improvement on things from the last time.” Azula still didn’t seem entirely convinced, but Zuko found himself not knowing what else to say to put her at ease. Dispensing comforting life advice was more Uncle’s area of expertise.

“When does Mai get here?” Sokka asked suddenly from where he sat on the other side of Zuko on the couch. Zuko and Azula both startled a little bit at the sound of his voice, even though he had been speaking relatively quietly. For him at least.

“Next Thursday,” Azula answered, peering across Zuko to look at Sokka. “She’ll be here through Sunday.”

Sokka hummed, apparently lost in thought. After a moment he spoke again. “We’re going to the pumpkin patch by the river on Saturday. The whole gang. Planning to spend the day there and have a campfire rental for the night as well. If you’d like to come you should. You, Ty Lee, and Mai. They have a bunch of stuff to do there, even more than the apple orchard.”

Azula looked at him for a beat. “Yes,” she said suddenly, reaching over Zuko to grab Sokka’s arm, “yes! That’s perfect! A group activity! I’d say you’re a genius but, well, I know you by now.” Her haughty demeanour was rapidly making its presence known again now that she wasn’t as panicked about the prospect of seeing Mai.

“Hey!” Sokka yelped indignantly. “Is that any way to talk to the guy who just solved your problem for you? No. You’re welcome!”

“Whatever,” Azula scoffed, rolling her eyes. But it was in the fond way, Zuko could tell. Azula and Sokka’s unlikely friendship would never not be odd, and it would also never not be a vague cause of concern for Zuko. “So,” Azula continued, pulling out her own phone, “you guys wanna get food or something?”

“Uh,” Sokka and Zuko made eye contact with each other. “We were, um, kinda in the middle of something?” Zuko said hesitantly.

“Ewww,” Azula’s lip curled and she quickly stood up. “Fine, be that way.” She walked back over the counter, picking up her purse which she had deposited on the surface earlier.

“See you next Saturday!” Sokka yelled at her retreating back. She gave them the finger without even turning around as she walked out the door.

Sokka turned to regard Zuko. “You should change your locks.”

“I should change my locks.”

* * *

Zuko had yet to change his locks, but he was now at the pumpkin patch. Katara had driven him, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang there. They were now standing outside the main entrance to the autumnal paradise waiting for Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai to arrive. Toph had decided to pass the time in the best way she knew how. Which seemed to be seeing how many times she could hit the others with small pebbles without them seeing her.

“Toph!” Katara whirled around, pulling her attention away from the conversation she was having with Aang and Sokka. “I know that was you!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Toph said innocently. Suki snickered and Zuko rolled his eyes. They all knew the blind woman was responsible, yet somehow they hadn’t managed to catch her with pebbles in her hands once.

“That’s Ty Lee’s car,” Zuko said hastily upon catching sight of the baby blue car pulling into the parking lot. Not a moment too soon either, because Katara seemed on the verge of threatening to leave Toph there at the pumpkin patch if she kept her antics up.

Sokka smothered a grin as he made eye contact with Zuko over the heads of his sister and Toph. Katara reluctantly turned away from the other woman and plastered a neutral expression on her face. Zuko knew her well enough by now to know that was her putting in effort to calm down. She certainly wanted to make a good impression on Ty Lee and Mai. The thought made Zuko’s heart swell a bit with happiness. He knew Katara and Azula hadn’t gotten off on the best foot, but the fact that she was here and making an effort for Azula meant so much to him.

Reaching over, he threw an arm casually around her shoulders and grinned down at her. She peered up at him. “Looking forward to the day?” he asked.

“Hmph,” she made a noise before pushing away from him without giving an actual response to the question.

Zuko snickered. “Let me love and appreciate you! In a totally platonic way!” he called after her.

Sokka had been watching the whole incident, laughing quietly with Aang and Suki. “Here,” Sokka said, moving to position himself under Zuko’s arm instead, “You can love and appreciate me instead. In a totally not platonic way.”

“Oh, why thank you,” Zuko cooed at his boyfriend.

“Mmmm, you’re welcome,” Sokka nuzzled into Zuko’s neck.

“Urgh,” Katara groaned.

“I see the PDA for the day has already started,” Azula drawled, walking up with Ty Lee and Mai in tow.

“You know it,” Sokka shot back, lightly kissing Zuko on the cheek. Zuko felt himself blush a bit, but not care at all.

“Well, I suppose introductions are in order,” Azula continued with an affectionate roll of her eyes. “Mai, Ty Lee, you already know Zuko obviously. The leech attached to his side is his boyfriend Sokka, the woman over there that looks like the leech is the leech’s sister Katara, the disturbingly tall, bald man is Aang, and the normal woman in the yellow sweater is Suki. Everyone, these are my friends Ty Lee,” Azula gestured to where Ty Lee stood on her left, “and Mai,” a gesture to her right.

A chorus of hellos and nods were exchanged between the meeting groups then. “Where’s Toph?” Azula asked after quickly scanning over the others with her eyes. “I thought she was coming as well.”

“She’s,” Suki began, then looking around, realized the blind woman was nowhere nearby. “Oh hell.”

Zuko sighed, “Well, I guess our first activity of the day is Find Toph.” Everyone nodded to each other, before turning to head into the barn building that served as the entryway for the pumpkin patch.

* * *

They found Toph once inside the barn, near the bin of pre-picked pumpkins the store sold. She had somehow managed to gather a large crowd of children around her as she explained in detail how to select the best pumpkins.

They dragged her away with relatively minimal protesting on her part. (“The kids needed my expertise!”) Then it was time for the fun of the day to begin. The group spent quite a bit of time just strolling around the large space, enjoying the nice fall weather and each other’s company. The pumpkin patch offered a wide array of fall activities beyond pumpkins, including a corn maze, large slide, children’s area, fire pit rentals, and more.

As they were walking, Zuko noticed that Azula and Mai were moving stiffly alongside each other in front of where he was walking hand in hand with Sokka. Sokka was caught up in an animated conversation with Suki and Ty Lee, while Katara and Aang were telling Toph about the scenery behind him. Which left Azula and Mai as the only two who didn’t seem to be enjoying themselves all that much. Yet.

Zuko pulled himself away from Sokka, giving a quick kiss to his boyfriend as he went. He sped up his walking speed to fall into place next to Azula. “Mind if I walk with you two?”

Azula leveled a glare at him, but he could’ve sworn he saw a flash of relief in her eyes. “Do whatever you want Zuzu,” she said, “but whatever will your better half do without you?”

“I think he’ll manage,” Zuko responded smoothly, casting a quick glance over his should at Sokka, who winked at him in return. Clearing his throat, Zuko turned back to his sister and Mai. “So, Mai, how’ve you been? How’s foreign living going?”

“It’s fine,” she sniffed.

“Still as talkative as ever I see,” Zuko snarked at her.

Azula sighed, turning to look at Mai. “Ignore him, his sarcastic boyfriend has rubbed off on him.”

“Not this again,” Zuko groaned.

“What does that mean?” Mai wondered, looking back and forth between the siblings.

“Well,” Azula started, a cheerily evil expression coming across her face.

“Oh no, I’m not sticking around for this,” Zuko muttered, quickly moving to walk with Sokka and the others again. He could hear Azula’s laughter behind him as he went.

The group continued walking, with Azula and Mai talking animatedly to each other, occasionally casting glances back and him and Sokka. Zuko had to suppress his grin as he watched the two women interact with each other. Eventually the backward glances stopped, but the conversation between the two kept right on going.

* * *

The course of their walk eventually led them alongside the children’s area and petting zoo portion of the pumpkin patch. Together, they wandered in to look at the cute animals. Zuko sighed happily as he and Sokka watched ducks swim around in a pond. As they were heading back out towards the rest of the pumpkin patch Mai’s voice suddenly cut though, loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

“Hey, what’s that?” she asked, pointing towards large, yellow mounds rising up from the ground that children were bouncing on.

“Oh, those are the pillows,” Aang said.

“Pillows? What are you people talking about?” Toph asked in confusion.

“Oh, well, there’s not really a proper name for them so they’re just known as the pillows,” Aang began to explain. “Basically, it’s like a trampoline area, but instead of a normal flat trampoline, it’s like they’ve taken all this giant yellow rubber and formed them into what looks like pillows. They slope to the ground on all sides, and you climb on top of them to jump. It’s more challenging to keep your balance and stay on top of them, but they’re super fun.”

“Ohhhhh,” Toph said. “I don’t know how great of an idea that is for me, blind and all, but are any of you gonna go on them?”

Suki looked at where kids were having the time of their lives jumping on them longingly. “We shouldn’t... something about being responsible adults... Not terrifying the children...”

Sokka also had a longing look in his eyes. “Yeah, they’re really only meant for the kids...”

Katara seemed to sense the melancholy direction this was turning in, and hastened to get the day back on track. She clapped her hands, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “How about we go to the corn maze? That’s always fun!”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Zuko spoke quickly, also wanting to get people having fun again.

So they set off towards where the corn maze was located on the other side of the pumpkin patch complex.

* * *

They decided to have fun with the corn maze when they came to the first fork in the road.

“How about we make this a little more... interesting?” Azula proposed.

“Interesting? How do?” Sokka asked, looking at her.

“Teams,” Azula said simply. “One team goes right, the other goes left.”

“I like the way you think,” a wide grin was coming over Sokka’s face.

“What does the winning team get?” Suki asked, clearly just as I to this idea as Sokka and Azula.

Sokka shrugged. “Glory? Bragging rights? Choice of movie for the next movie night?”

“Oh, you’re on,” Azula smirked. Suki, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee split off to the right, while Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Aang , and Toph went to the left.

* * *

Several arguments and wrong turns later and Zuko thought maybe they were finally getting close to the center of the maze. He hoped they were anyway, if only to stop the sibling bickering. He half wished he had gone with Azula’s team instead, before realizing that there still would have been sibling bickering then, it just would have involved him in a more direct way.

“Left!”

“Right!”

“I agree with Katara, we should go left.”

“Oh of course you fucking do! What else would I expect? We need to go _right_ because _right_ will take us north, and we need to get farther north!”

“Then I’m with Sokka, we should go right.”

“You can’t even see! How the fuck do you know what direction we should go in?”

Zuko sighed, knowing the attention would soon turn to him as tie breaker. Sure enough....

“Zuko,” Katara wheeled to face him, “it’s up to you, which direction?”

He glanced back and forth between the expectant and annoyed faces of his boyfriend and, more than likely, future sister in law. Getting in between them when they were arguing was never good, but there was not way out for him now. He sighed, knowing how Katara was going to respond. “We need to head north, and left is more likely to lead us into a dead end. We gotta go to the right.”

Katara threw up her hands in surrender. “Alright I guess!” She stomped off down the path to the right, still grumbling. Aang followed her sheepishly, while Toph cackled and trailed after them, whacking her cane into the corn stalks as she went.

Sokka grinned and swung his arm around Zuko’s shoulders before they too followed after the others. “Thank you love,” he whispered near Zuko’s good ear.

Zuko just gave a nonchalant shrug. “You were right, we need to go north.”

“Still,” Sokka said sappily.

“My sister will win this game, you know that right?”

“Not on my watch.”

* * *

Zuko was right. Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki had been standing smugly in the center of the maze when the others finally arrived. Sokka had been gracious in his loss, though he did start up a very detailed conversation with Azula about strategy after that.

Night had since fallen, and they had gone back to the central area of the pumpkin patch where the fire pits were. They had made a fire pit reservation before coming, and were now huddled around the fire pit with the picnic dinner they’d packed. They’d also brought several warm and fluffy blankets, which they were bundled up in. The whole thing was the kind of sickeningly cozy autumn scene Zuko thought he’d never get to have in his life.

Zuko and Sokka day on a log together, Zuko’s head resting against Sokka’s shoulder as his boyfriend ran a hand slowly through his hair. Katara and Aang were similarly wrapped around each other on their log. Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee made for a lively group on their shared log. Frequent peals of laughter rising up as they told stories and burned their marshmallows in the fire. Azula and Mai sat together on the final log. They were the quietest of the group, preferring to let the others talk as the long and enjoyable day wound down.

Zuko watched them throughout the night. He noticed as they moved closer together the later it got. He noticed the small, hopeful looks they would cast at each other when the other wasn’t looking. He noticed when they accidentally made eye contact and jumped as though they’d been burned, cheeks flushing and gazed quickly darting away again. He noticed when Mai casually placed her hand next to Azula on the log, and he noticed when Azula steeled herself and took it. He noticed their happy smiles after that, and hid his own smile in the fabric of Sokka’s sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> You can expect this series to update more frequently now though, for fun seasonal purposes! :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are, as always, everything to me.
> 
> p.s. I made a (somewhat old) pop culture reference in this fic. Try to find it. If you do find it I can offer some sort of reward. Don't know what, but I can figure something out! :)  
> ~  
> Follow me on Tumblr if you wanna! @miyuki-scourgeofthefirenation  
> I take fic requests, though I make no promises about timeliness in fulfilling them. Hit me up on Tumblr and we can talk about it. No NSFW. Don’t ask, it’s not gonna happen.  
> I upload for ATLA on Sundays!


End file.
